User talk:Fantomas
Metal Gear Wiki Update? I notice we havn't had much of a facelift, the news about Hideo's birthday is really old. So Im asking we should do a major facelift not only to the main page but through-out the entire site. I say we should have a major article, then a quote of the day, maybwe can fit a "Did you know?" section on the main page. To be honest, Im tired of coming to a wiki site and nothing is new. I can fully understand that maybe MGS 4 news are not as regular but we can also produce other news like MGS comics, or other types of media including interviews. But thats just my two cents, if you guys do not have the spare time I understand. Ruthlessgravity 5:00 PM, 21 January '08 Upgrade to the Family Tree Hey man, I just made some major improvements to the tree, Im also going to be adding in more tree's along with the game's time. If you want to make any improvements to any of them, go ahead. Ruthlessgravity 11:04 PM, 1 December '07 Family Tree Yo Fantomas, I was working on the Family Tree for a while and I just wanted to show you the family tree, its just the basic skin, I was wondering if you can clear some things up on it. Check out Family Tree - Ruthlessgravity 6:18 PM, 30 November '07 Dude Episode 1: The Phantom Dude Dude.....Ive put categories on the ADAM and Outer Heaven pages however they need some writing in them. I thought id tell u so u knew what stuff needs doing. I also did a page for Scott Dolph, but it needs some work. Also there is a new category, this being Category:Locations. This is used for any locations in the games. Cheers dude - Selo 09:44, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Dude Episode 2: The Dude Wars Dude........Family Guy rules!!!!!!!!!! oh btw i got 3 posters for my room a Family Guy one....A Simpsons one and A Futurama one!!!!!!!!! Selo 21:01, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) MG MOD yeh sounds like a gd idea. Its relevent, go for it....its sounding pretty gd. - Selo 12:42, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Perspective Request Err are you sure I was the one who requested the change in perspective? I think it's a good idea, I just don't wanna take credit.--Drawde83 02:11, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Les Enfants Terribles I was actually the one who did the most recent change to the article before yours (compromise) can you tell me where Hideo actually said that it was the virtuous mission nuke that sterilised him? Gas Snake If I were you I would leave this Gas Snake character alone. By talking to him your giving him a reason to stick around. If he changes an actual page then we can revert him (if that seems right)--Drawde83 05:21, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well you can keep arguing with him, I don't think he's done anything really wrong, just as long as your aware of whats going on. --Drawde83 21:22, 11 July 2007 (UTC) an invitation I dunno if you have realised but I've been working on WikiSocial and it would be great If you could join. At the moment we need people who can edit wikitext. There are a number of tasks and we just need people who can start working on them. If it becomes a success it will help this wiki as well, as members of both wikis(such as myself) will help publicise it.´ --Drawde83 02:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) timeline You where taliking about something if your timeline was right or wrong well i think you should chech this one http://solidsnake19148.tripod.com/metal_gear_timeline.html Manuel Francisco Velez Thanks!! I just wanted to public thank Fantomas for all the help he gives with grammer corrections and readability! BRAVO!!!!Justin 23:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Metal Gear Wiki on Gamespot Wikia has partnered with Gamespot to let them link to our some of Wikia's game wikis. This is a great way to promote our wikis to Gamespot's readers and recruit new readers and editors. We launched four of them in November (Halo, Call of Duty, Mass Effect, and Tabula Rasa) and we are planning to add a bunch more in February, including Metal Gear Wiki. They are interested in adding a Metal Gear Wiki tab to their Gamespot Metal Gear gamepage. This tab would look identical to the Halopedia Tab. The content (Featured articles, Recent Changes, Popular Articles) is generated via a content feed that Wikia sets up. For this to work for Metal Gear Wiki, I would need your help setting up a Featured Content templates similar to how Mass Effect does it. This allows the Wikia feed to send Gamespot featured content snippets and images. There are instructions for how to do this on w:c:inside:Featured Article System. Please let me know if you can help out getting this set up? Kirkburn (talk) 05:58, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: Hi Fantomas, just a quick not to let you know I moved the Featured Article page to Project:Featured_content per the instructions on w:c:inside:Featured Article System...It has to be in a project namespace for the API to work.. Thanks for getting this up so quicly! The wiki tab should show up on Gamespot in about 2-3 weeks. I will let you know when I have a more exact date angies (talk) 20:43, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Spanish Version Hi Fantomas, I'm an administrator in the Spanish Version of Metal Gear Wiki, it is very small at the moment, but we are trying to make of it a great wiki; I'm working on that :) This english version is very cool, I like it. See you. Playsonic2 D W 17:45, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the answer, Metal Gear fans must stick together, this is true :) Well, I can't speak english... just a little. The Spanish Wiki is very small, and I have to do some important pages at the moment. Later, I have to do some articles for the wiki :) I read some articles in english, like the article "Raiden". I like this, it's very complete ;) See you Playsonic2 D W16:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hey! An admin of wikia put "interwikis" in the spanish Metal Gear Wiki. If you see, for example: the spanish article Gray Fox. If you look in the sidebar, there is a word... "English". This is a link to the english version :D Now I'm putting the Interwiki in some articles of the wiki, because it's very cool :) See ya • [[User:Playsonic2|''Playsonic2]] D W14:45, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course, you just need to talk to one of the admins of wikia, he installs the Interwiki and you can use this, like es:Article in the article. • [[User:Playsonic2|Playsonic2]] D W 16:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Sorry about that I meant to tell you. So what I've been doing was #Created a bunch of help pages and put them in Category:Help #Created Template:Welcome for welcoming users to the wiki #Set up the forums #Created some categories for categorizing pages related to the management of the wiki (e.g. Category:Organisation or Category:Policy) #Created copyright templates which are usually by default already on newer wikis so I just created them (they're used for images mainly) #Created the category that goes with those templates. What I was planning next was possibly changing some of the templates used on the wiki, like making Template:Game Infobox look like the old version (or new version) on Wikipedia, as well as creating a character infobox for the characters. I'm also planning on editing the sidebar so that it links to the games, events, characters, etc., adding some useful code to MediaWiki:Common.css (like infobox tables and messagebox tables), creating new content and organizing and expanding what's already been created, and attracting more users to the wiki. I was planning on collaborating with you and the community of everyone agrees on these things (mainly the changes in the templates).--Richard 00:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :OK, so what I've done today is I've edited MediaWiki:Sidebar to include navigation to articles (like games and characters). Feel free to edit it and include whatever else you think should be in there. I've also edited MediaWiki:Common.css to include some CSS such as infobox tables, wikitable, and messageboxes. I also cleaned up the forums so that they look normal now. :What I was planning on doing next is editing Template:Game Infobox and creating a character infobox, most likely naming it Template:Character Infobox, which will detail which games they are in, their designer and creator, voice actors, naionalities, etc.--Richard 01:39, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I've changed the appearance of Template:Game Infobox. It's based on this version of Template:Infobox VG on Wikipedia. I've left all the fields in it and added new ones, which won't appear unless you fill them in. I'll create a character infobox tomorrow.--Richard 01:59, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Character Infobox I've created Template:Character Infobox for characters. I'd like you know what you think about it as I plan on inserting it on all character articles. You can see what it looks like with the fields filled in at the sandbox.--Richard 00:06, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. I'll probably be doing some more editing as MGS4 nears release, so you'll see me around. ;) -- KyleH (talk) 22:24, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Favicon and forum icon Hey Fantomas. I've uploaded a new favicon, the image that appears in the browser's address bar, next to the site's name in lists of bookmarks, and in tabbed browsers next to the page's title. I've also uploaded a new image for the forums, Image:Forum new.gif. It will appear when there are new posts in the forum. Both the images are taken from Smash Bros. DOJO!!--Richard 01:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:34, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Ac!d info Righto, I would be happy to help with the Ac!d stuff if a get a moment (lots of other wiki's too). I'll also try to break up my ubertext to make it easier to read. Omegabrain 16:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Blocking of Artwork0 Hi Fantomas. I just thought I'd let you know that Wikia's techs are fine with large images being uploaded to the wiki, so Artwork0 hasn't done anything wrong. Regarding all the images he's been uploading, it might be good just to let him do his thing as those are very nice quality images he's been uploading. Anyway, it's up to you what to do to him though. I understand what you did though. But the main point I wanted to tell you was that it's fine if people upload lots of large, high quality images – Wikia's servers can handle it pretty good and you won't get in any trouble.--Richard 22:21, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Philosophers' Legacy Page Just your Friendly Neighborhood Braska again. Hey the info in that page just doesn't feel right to me. I think we need to replay MGS3 & MPO especially the ending. If I remember correctly, it was spelled out pretty intensly where and what happend to the legacy. Just lemme know. Also LOL we need to start encouraging people to put references to things like the Les Enfants Terribles quote from Hideo in a references section at the end of the wiki. Justin 20:35, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Templates! They look good. Nice job!--Richard 18:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Much Anger Dude I hope I'm not pissing you off. Justin 20:42, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :lol cause I'm wierd like that. LOL just wanna help out as much as possible. This is one of the few games I know alot about and have played and beaten every single one. Justin 12:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Are We Allowed to... Hi Fantomas. You can go ahead and protect those pages from IPs, or you could fully protect them even so that only admins can edit them until June 12. It should be alright, just try not to protect a whole bunch of pages, which might discourage people from contributing. We could put up a notice on the pages that are protected saying, "This page is protected to prevent spoilers" or something. It should be alright.--Richard 19:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :If we are gonna be protecting pages I would suggest protecting the main page. It doesn't change much except for vandals removing all the content. It's easy enough to revert this but still reflects badly on the wiki in the time it takes for us to notice it. --Drawde83 22:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Arkhound banning I just got an apology from Arkhound about posting that spoiler. He said that he doesn't mind if he remains banned for the rest of the month. However I feel that he's been unfairly banned as it would have been quite easy to revert his edit and to warn him about posting spoilers. He has been a regular contributor and we want to encourage contributors like him to stick around. I think we should unban him or in the worst case bring it forward to week so that he can't post spoilers. --Drawde83 02:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Reply :I'll thank Drawde83 for understanding me and unbanning and I apologize for posting that spoiler. However, I do not appreciate the way you, Fantomas, handled the situation: your rude tone, lack of prior notification and the lack of any means to communicate with you does not motivate to contribute any further to your wiki. Nevermind I've contributed more content here than most users ever do (both directly and indirectly). Arkhound 00:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) RE: iPod tracks Doh! Thanks for telling me, I forgot about that article.--Richard 18:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Is this how the talk page works? Indeed, I could have been more professional, but I did do pretty well. Thank you for the constuctive critisim.--User:Dark Microbot 18:16 6 July 2008 (UTC) Apology from the guy that said ''Who is the retard who put Naomi on the Outer Heaven aritcle I personally thought Naomi was just kept captive by Liquid O. It's retarded to argue over something stupid. I apologize. 01:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Fantomas, you are my only hope... Sorry about the Star Wars reference, but I found something that I don't understand, and no-one seems to have noticed. When following the mountain trail in Act 2 in MGS4, there is a bridge very early on. Right past that, there's a weird-looking plant, and a rock. If you look at the rock's right side with the Solid Eye's Night Vision, It looks like the word "southern", followed by a string of letters and numbers. To the best of my ability, it looks like the string is 29-W5574. The 2 is hard to see unless you look at it without Night Vision. Is there anything like this in the Ac!d or Portable Ops games? I haven't played them, and I haven't seen anything like this in the other Solid games. HELP ME!--User:Dark Microbot 13:45 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well... I'll take your word for it. Stupid server is too low-tech to handle Google Toolbar, let alone Earth. Oh well. (I'll enter it in the Password screen just to be sure.)--User:Dark Microbot clock killed itself 21 July 2008 (UTC) Can you block? Hey this IP "71.121.88.65" is the one directing all the N**** pages to Signt. I've caught him twice since ive been here. Justin 23:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :No Prob dude! You know I'm here! Justin 00:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) S3 Hey man. The S3 page needs to be adjusted but I don't remember the exacts of what Naomi and friends were saying about the destruction of GW and the exacts on what Emma's virus did. (Being a lamo and not having a PS3 of my own) I can't replay that part. Either way it does need to be to be changed and corrected. Just looking for some insight. Your wordslave Justin 02:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RaikovsRecruits just curious but what was wrong with that page?--Drawde83 05:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok just wanted to know what the policy was. What if they want to put up videos, that would make the MGO user database page look terrible. What we could do is recommend that clan pages get set up on Wikisocial. What do you think? A small problem The Metal Gear series article is in need of an MGS4 section. I haven't played it, but I was thinking you might have. So could you put it on there? B-52 18:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) um two things #i think this wiki needs a makeover and a new logo #i see you don't have many B-crats here i was thinking i could help you with that plus i need access to all sctons to do a makeover so think about it--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) foxhound webcomic hey, some guy wants an article on a metal gear webcomic. he's posted to the forum. Is there any particular reason we're not allowing it? cheers --Drawde83 05:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Wow thanks that end walkthrough took me awhile and you just deleted it. you could have at least moved it somewhere else.--Thegraham888 22:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, I have a quick question. How do you put in those info boxes for the characters/profiles? Kondemed Thanks man Thanks. Yeah i was gonna use it for my profile page. Kondemed Link to site Hey whats the link to the site i want to add it to my youtube profile so my friends can easily find the site OK OK but i will be doing more for the site User:BigBØss "Current status"es / Red Xs Hey, noticed a lot of hoobla around the "Current Stauts" attribute of certain characters. I noticed a small conflict regarding the beasts a few days ago, and now I saw that thing on Python's article. In order to solve this issue, how about we just put their what the mgs4 database says? If the database says "Neutralized" under the red X, we hit type "Unknown", and only write "Deceased" if it specifically says "Killed"? Chaos91 19:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) User Reply (I'm fairly computer-stupid, please excuse my reply method) I made that B&B alteration, worked off of the MGS Database, but someone had a point about Snake wielding a lethal weapon (Operator) in the cinema post-fight and implying lethal force. (shrugs) ~XIX Metal Gear Solid Book Hey has anybody ever done an article on the book????? BigBØss Trivia Sections I've begun a little work, putting in trivial items to certain characters under new sub-headings trivia. I feel this is appropriate as MGS is full of easter eggs, and these things are very interesting.